The Other Potter
by jades113
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister, raised and loved by Severus Snape, unaware of her true identity.
1. A Beginning and An End

**Disclaimer: I got the idea for this story from "mauraders till death"... another fanfiction author.**

**Also, anyone I didn't make up, I don't own, as well as the pot and all that...  
**

**And, I feel the need to apologize/explain. I think I deserted this story for around two or three years, maybe more. Anyway, I realized that the writing was absolutely horrific, but I liked the idea so I intend to rewrite all that I have written, changing tons of things and, of course, then finally updating. So if you're reading this and it's way different from what you remember, or you read so many chapters and all the sudden names are changed and the story makes no sense - well, sorry about that. Just ignore them and hopefully it won't be the case for long.  
**

* * *

Upon July's commencement one fateful year, Lily Potter gave birth to two children, Harry James and Charmaine Lilian Potter.

Just over a year later, on Halloween, the lives of the family - and many others besides - would be changed forever.

But let me start from the beginning, though I'm sure you already know most of what I'm about to tell you...

Voldemort. Or, as many prefered to refer to him as, The Dark Lord, or He Who Must Not Be Named.

He was on a mission this Halloween night...

"Nice costume mister!" a trick-or-treating muggle boy complemented Voldemort enthusiastically.

But upon seeing Voldemort's snake-like face, the boy stumbled away, terrified of its slits for nostrils and blood-red eyes.

Voldemort briefly considered getting rid of the boy - but no, he had more important things to do_; _a more important boy to silence.

He arrived at the Potter house, smirking to himself. The feat couldn't have been made any easier. How foolish the Potters had been when they had put their trust in Peter Pettigrew.

He peered into the nearest window and quietly watched James Potter shoot puffs of smoke out of his wand for his children's entertainment. The two adorable toddlers were laughing, scrunching up their tiny noses and squinting their eyes in oblivious, carefree glee. Then James noticed his silent observer.

The color drained from James's face in record time; his eyes widened in fear as he jumped to his feet, scooping up his twins as he shouted to his wife, "Lily it's _him_! Take the twins and run! I'll hold him off!" he shouted, shoving the two now-silent babies into her arms.

Lily appeared and took them worldlessly; clutching them to her breast, hugging them so tightly, it was a wonder they didn't suffocate. Her face was stricken, her manner jerky, as she turned and ran up the stairs. James bolted into the hall, meeting Voldemort as he reached the door. He thrust his hand into his pocket - but alas, James Potter had left his wand on the couch.

He looked up to meet Voldemort's terrible eyes, horrified.

Voldemort laughed; high, slow, raspy, and cruelly; he was enjoying this immensely. The mere thought that the kin of this fool could have had the chance to defeat him was hysterical and offensive.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" he shouted; pointing his wand at James. James crumpled to the floor, instantly dead.

Voldemort stepped over his body and calmly walked up the stairs, his feeling of excitement increasing. After tonight, he knew, there would never be another being ever to threaten him and his power. No one would stand in his way. He entered the last room in the hall.

It was a cute and quaint little room; it was decorated with blue and yellow polka-dotted wallpaper and polished wooden floors. Two rocking chairs sat idly on either side of a rather large wardrobe. Two cribs furnished the other side of the room.

Lily shoved the twins into Harry's crib and spun around just as Voldemort came in the doorway.

She threw herself in front of her children.

"Move aside, you stupid girl!" Voldemort snapped. Killing her was not part of his plan.

But Lily Potter didn't move; on the contrary, she tried to use her body to cover her children as best she could and began pleading with Voldemort.

"No! Not my babies! _Please_! Take me instead! _Take me_!"

"Move aside!" Voldemort snarled. But Lily only continued to plead hysterically, "Not them, _not them_, please not my _babies_!"

But Voldemort's patience had worn out.

"Avada Kadavra!" he growled. Lily's body fell, dead before it hit the ground.

One of the babies had begun to cry, the other whimpered pathetically.

Voldemort turned on the closest one. Both twins were blantantly unaware of what was happening, but they knew that this man was not their father.

Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at Harry.

"Avada Kadavra!" he said for the third time that night, his voice triumphant.

But Harry's body did not fall, limp against the bed.

Instead, Voldemort was hit with the worst pain he'd ever felt. His soul was ripped from his body. Pain, utter pain, terrible pain, scortching, searing pain, pain beyond imagining...

Then he was gone.

Harry and Charmaine Potter lived on.

* * *

Outside the now caved-in house stood a tall, sinister-looking man with greasy black hair hanging in curtains on either side of his face. He had arrived shortly after Voldemort had entered the house, but he'd only come because of his extreme worry regarding the well-being of Lily Potter.

After hearing the anguished roar and seeing the roof collapse, Severus Snape's anxiety level shot up. But he knew that his worry was pointless; he was one of Voldemort's favorites, and Voldemort had promised him that he would not harm Lily or the extra child - he'd merely do what needed to be done and get out.

Still, the roar hadn't sounded like that of James Potter...

And Voldemort didn't appear.

Snape paced back and forth, worry tearing him apart at the seems. He was extremely tempted to enter the ruin. The only thing that stopped him was the promise of the Dark Lord's rage if he barged in, unbidden, on his business...

In the end, Snape's love for Lily Potter won out, and he entered the remains of the house. He entered the hallway and stepped casually over James Potter's body; indifference being the sole emotion portrayed on his face.

Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he'd Apparated in the commotion of the caving-in house.

He slowly began to trek up the stairs expecting to find Lily alive, bawling over her son's corpse. He didn't know what he could possibly say to comfort her; all he knew was that he needed to be with her, that she would need someone now, in the epidome of her grief. He was determined to be that someone.

He heard and followed the sound of children crying. Suddenly he paused, his pulse quickening and blood congealing, the feeling of dread taking over his body as realization hit him. He wasn't hearing one child cry. He was hearing two.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

His pulse quickened, and with it his pace; by the time he reached the last bedroom, he was sprinting.

Upon seeing the devastation within, he froze.

Half of the room was, of course, caved in and blown away. But that wasn't what stopped him, wasn't what made his blood run cold, his breath hitch and a deep, firey stake of pain to be thrust into his heart.

He knelt down worldessly, his world instantly stripped away from him, taking the hand of the corpse of the woman he'd always loved. He brushed the hair out of her beautiful face with his other and stared into her lifeless, sightless eyes. Memories flooded his mindsight; memories of the two of them talking, laughing, comforting each other. Numbness coated the agony which was trying to sear his soul. He felt tears burn in his eyes, but wouldn't let them escape. His throat tightened, but he ignored it.

He knelt there for a long while, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, willing her dead eyes to blink, and the life return to them, willing her still mouth to open and scold him. He could have stayed in that position forever, or until he died, and joined Lily.

Then he heard a baby whimper.

He looked up to catch the eyes of Harry and Charmaine Potter, watching him intently.

The fact that they had been ceased crying when he'd entered the room dimly registered somewhere in the back of his mind.

He examined Harry Potter first; Harry already looked like his father, the arrogant fool. Severus Snape could never love James Potter's son.

He looked away quickly, not allowing himself to get angry.

He examined the second baby, Charmaine. His breath caught again, and Snape almost forgot the woman lying at his knees. Even at the young age of one year, Charmaine was a miniature, younger version of Lily. She had Lily's red hair, the young features of Lily's face. The only difference Snape could detect was her eye color - for Charmaine Potter had brown eyes.

Against his will, Severus Snape felt a single tear squeeze through the rim of his burning eyes and caress his cheek. It dripped slowly, slowly off his chin, and was lost amidst his rattling breath.

He couldn't look away from the young face. All coherent thoughts, inhibitions, memories existed no longer. The numbness he'd felt upon seeing the only being that mattered in the world - Lily Potter - dead and gone congealed with a nasty, bitter finality in his gut. Lily was gone. He was too late. There was nothing he could to to help her. Of course, she'd been gone for awhile; he'd blown his chances with her. She'd hated him. He'd failed.

Now something, perhaps instinct, perhaps the illusion of another chance, a fresh start, or perhaps just love, was captivating and luring him to the little girl.

He stood up slowly, shaking ever-so-slightly and stepping away from the utter and complete agony on the ground, and picked the baby up. He held her close to his heart; unfamiliar, unnamed, and neglected emotions coursing through him. Her whimpering stopped. He knew only two things. He had let Lily go; had made mistakes. He would _never_ make mistakes, _never_ let this celestial imitation of her go.

Without thinking, Severus Snape Disapparated with baby Charmaine still held tightly against his heart.


	2. Lily Snape

So Rhianna Potter grew up as Lily Snape. Severus Snape told know one where she had come from nor who her mother was... and not many asked; for Snape was a very private man. To Albus Dumbledore he'd said that he'd adopted the little girl from a muggle orphanage because she looked so like Lily, that he had too.

To Rhianna herself, he said that he'd adopted her from a muggle orphanage.

Dumbledore had believed him.

Rhianna had believed him.

Lily Snape was loved much more than her brother. She got attention all the time.

Lily was spoiled, but not overly. She knew all about the wizarding world, all the wizards and witches at Hogwarts loved her and Snape's kindness torward Rhianna (Lily) never ceased to stump the students.

Lily would explore the castle, the grounds, or just meet up with Peeves and give him some ideas. Lily's life was extremely happy and carefree, for Snape couldn't bring himself to disapline her. He tried to give Lily as normal a life as possible... but it really didn't work out that way.

Lily loved Hogwarts... and looked forward to each school year as much as the students. During the summer she was stuck at Spinner's End in a little old house. So, the great castle of Hogwarts was pretty welcoming to her.

She didn't know she was a witch, but she really, really, wished she was. She would wish on every star, every birthday, every chance she got.

So, when she was seven years old and Camille McDonald's pretty brown hair changed to bright blue after Camille had said that Lily was only a stupid girl and was as good as a squib... but with less right to know about the magical word, Lily and Camille were both more than a little shocked. No one else was around who might've done it, after all.

Right away she told her "father" who wasn't surprised, but he pretended to be just the same. When Lily asked if there was a slight chance that she just might be a witch, Snape had only answered, "Well, Lily, it's... I don't want to get your hopes up, but it's possible."

Lily had been SO excited to hear this.

"But Lily, please don't tell anyone."

"But why?"

"Well... you might not be."

"You mean be a witch?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Father!" she sighed, "But I might be! That would SO amazing!"

"Maybe."

Snape turned away and that closed the subject.

Another incident happened when Lily was eight, and her badly-chose muggle clothes earned a teasing from a muggle. The muggle ran away screaming when his face suddenly broke out in pus-filled boils.

Another time, when Lily was ten, she was listening outside Professor Flitwick's classroom door; eavesdropping on a first year Charms lesson on how to make things fly. (Whimgardium, Leviosa - Swish and Flick) She waved a wand (she had nicked it from a student during their Potions lesson) and tried it. To her amazement and utter surprise, the bag she'd been carrying jerked a little. She took out a piece of muggle-paper she'd bought that summer and tried it on that. It floated into the air.

She couldn't tell Snape, because then she'd have to admit she'd nicked the wand in the first place. So instead, she kept it in the back of her mind, and told no one.

She felt sure she was a witch... she must be! How else would the paper have floated?

Not long before Lily's eleventh birthday, she got a letter.

She was sitting at the small table at Spinner's End, (where she and Snape lived during the summer) when Minerva McGonagle knocked at Snape's front door, looking both a little nervous and a little excited.

"Yes?" Snape answered cooly.

"Well, Severus, it is... it seems as if your Lily is a witch!" She seemed barely able to contain herself.

Snape surveyed her coldly. He'd never seen her that excited before.

"So why are you here?" Snape asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"Well, I'm sent to tell Muggle-borns and there families all about our word, but, obviously, you can do that for me in this case."

She handed him an envelope. He took it, and then McGonagle left.

_"...your Lily is a witch!"_

Snape had known this of course, but the words _your Lily_ echoed in his head. He loved the way that sounded. _your Lily._ She really was his Lily, wasn't she?

The corners of his mouth turned up a little.

And so Snape casually walked into the sitting room and handed Lily the envelope.

She took one look at it, and screeched.

"Do you know what this means? I'm a witch! Oh, I'm a witch, I really am!!" By now she began to prance around the room chanting, "I'm a witch! I'm a witch! Really, I'm a witch!"

Snape let her carry on for a few moments, but then he interrupted, "Alright Lily, the neighbors will hear if you don't quiet down now."

Lily stopped and tore open the envelope.

On the inside, the letter said that she needed to buy a pewter caudron, The Standard Book of Spells Grade One and other materials.

Lily was SO excited!! Finally, she'd be off to Hogwarts! But this time, she'd be a student!!

How exciting! A witch!

Lily couldn't believe it. She was ecstatic! Since the "wimgardium leviosa" incident, she'd felt sure she was a witch, but she just might have been mistaken. This was _proof_! She really was a witch! She had to tell _everyone_!

**Author's Note:Please Review**


	3. Diagon Ally

**AN:Now, I'm sure you know all of Harry's story, and there is only one difference from the first book by J.K. Rowling... when Hagrid told Harry what _really_ happened to his parents, he also mentioned his twin dying first... that it was assumed that Voldemort tried to get around Lily to kill the twins, fired the spell, hit Rhianna, and then Lily started screaming and got in the way of Harry and wouldn't move so Voldemort killed her and then turned on Harry but wasn't able to kill him. No one knew what had happened to Rhianna Potter's body though.**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

So Snape took Lily to Diagon Ally to buy her school things. Lily had been in Diagon Ally many times before, but she'd never been able to get over the greatness - no, the magical-ness of the place.

Lily was best friend to Tom the Barman, Florence Fortescue, and even two of the goblins of Gringotts. Lily had visited Tom and Florence the most times because you needed to go through the bar that Tom owned to get into Diagon Ally. She'd met and become friends with Florence because Snape had taken her there for ice cream many times before. She'd been to Gringotts to get some of the little money Snape owned out.

So, of course, she hurriedly told Tom all about her being a witch. Tom was delighted. Then they went straight away to Florence Fortescue's ice cream place. Lily told Florence all of her being a witch too. Florence was delighted too. Lily didn't, however, tell the Gringott's goblins in quite the same manner. You see, Goblins can make good friends, but they aren't rather the kind of friends you would tell exciting news to and expect them to jump up and down with glee. So instead, Lily told them of her being a witch in a grave and serious manner.

* * *

After Snape and Lily collected some of Snapes money out of Gringotts they headed straight for Flourish and Blotts, where Lily bought her school books and ran into Draco Malfoy, whom she knew a little, and liked.

She had bought the books she needed already, so she waited for Draco and his mother.

While Severus Snape talked to Narcissa Malfoy, Lily and Draco talked. She didn't tell him that she was a witch, because he'd always assumed that she was.

Then they headed out for Madam Malkin's for some new school robes. Draco was measured first. Madame Malkin was pretty nice and measured him quickly.

When he was almost done, a boy about Draco and Rhianna's age stepped into the shop. He had jet black hair and brilliant green eyes. He wore round spectacles and dressed in shabby muggle clothes. He seemed shy and quiet and said very little.

Lily felt the wierdest feeling she'd of thought possible... she felt sort of... connected. As if she'd known this guy from somewhere, maybe in a dream?

Lily had no idea that the boy felt the exact same thing.

"Hi," she said politely.

"Hello," the boy said.

Lily didn't see an escort. Who was this boy anyway?

"Who are you hear with?" she asked him.

"Er - Hagrid. I don't know if you know him?"

Lily smiled.

"Oh yes," she said.

Lily glanced out the opened window. She saw a giant pair of legs. She leaned out the window. The tallest man she'd ever seen, Rubeus Hagrid stood outside the window. He was about five times as wide as a normal person and twice as tall. He had a tangled beard and tangled hair. She heard the boy and Draco talking, but didn't pay attention to what they were saying.

"Hey Hagrid!" Lily called out to the big man.

Hagrid looked down and when he saw who it was, his face lit up.

"Weh how are yeh doin' Lily?" Hagrid asked her.

"I'm fine! But Hagrid! I'm a witch!" Lily exclaimed.

"A witch? Really? Tha's great!!"

"Yes I know!" Lily called out.

"Who's next?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Gotta go!" she called to Hagrid

Lily ducked her head back into the room and went up to Madame Malkin to get robes fitted for her. When she looked back at the curious boy, she saw that he'd been eyeing her rather strangely. But she hadn't any time to worry about that... she was getting ready for Hogwarts!

**Author's Note: Yes, this is a very short chapter, and I'm very sorry. But please review and continue reading!**


	4. On the Train

Snape took an overly-excited Lily to King's Cross and directly to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They both casually leaned through it together when no muggle was looking. Lily pushed a cart full of luggage and a brown barn owl in a cage. They felt nothing, but certainly saw something else! They where on a totally new platform with a sign that read, "Platform 9 3/4".

Usually Snape went to Hogwarts early and just apparated. He took Lily by Side-Along Apparation.

But, Lily had convinced him to let her go on the train, as this was her first year at Hogwarts as a student. Snape could just apparate after he dropped Lily off.

So Lily bid her "father" farewell and ran to the train. She found a compartment right away with Draco Malfoy Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, and Gregory Goyle.

So she sat and chatted with her future classmates.

* * *

About an hour through the trip a second-year Slytherin boy slid into their compartment.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter's on the train!" He said. He slipped back out, but his words had had a huge effect on the occupants inside the compartment.

"Harry Potter?" Lily asked, excited. She had heard all about Harry Potter and his triumph over Voldemort.

The same excited schock seemed to register from Draco Malfoy.

"He'll be in our year then," he told Lily.

Lily grinned and nodded.

"Oh my gosh! I can't imagine _actually_ meeting him!" Lily said excitedly.

"Yeah! Maybe he'll be in Slytherin with us!"

"Yes! That would be _beyond _amazing!"

"His life story is really quite fascinating."

"I know! How did he defeat Voldemort? He's gotta be amazing!"

"Yes, I think we should befriend him. Then we'd have some real connections. Plus, everyone would look up to us... after all, we'd be important enough to be _friends of Harry Potter_."

"Well, we'll have to see what he's actually like of course. If he's a jerk, we can't be friends with him."

"Why not? He's still Harry Potter, and we'd still be his friends."

"Well, I suppose he must be used to people recognizing him and treating him like the hero he is... if I was treated like that, I think I couldn't help but be arrogant. If he is arrogant, Draco, then he'd be no fun and we _couldn't_ be friends with him."

"Well I could."

"Yeah, me too!" said Gregory Goyle.

The rest of the compartment agreed.

"He's got a great ugly scar right on his forehead you know," Pansy added.

"Yeah... so?"

"So he probably won't be that attractive."

"Who cares?"

"Plenty of people."

"He's a tragic hero, that's all people will care about."

"Maybe. And,... maybe not"

There was an awkward silence.

"You know, I can't wait to actually get to Hogwarts, even if Dumbledore's the Headmaster."

"What's wrong with Dumbledore?"

Draco snorted.

"Oh come on! My father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever could have happened to Hogwarts."

Snape had always spoken highly of Dumbledore around Lily.

"What makes you say that?"

"I already told you... my father."

Lily changed the subject, "So... back to Harry Potter..."

Lily, Pansy and Draco continued to gossip about Harry Potter for a while, whilst Crabbe and Goyle just listened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry had met and befriended Ron. He'd also sort of met Hermione.

**Author's Note: Hey, I know this is a short chapter but what happens next'll have it's own chapter... so please review!!**


	5. Crossing the Lake

"Firs' year! Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" came a gruff call as soon as Lily and Draco had gotten off the train.

She and Draco with Vincent, Theodore and Gregory all squeezed themselves into the nearest boat that sat waiting in the great lake after a man at least twice the average man's height and five times his width instructed them to do so. He had shaggy hair and a shaggy beard and black eyes.

"Hagrid!" Lily called.

The man looked down and grinned.

"Lily! Excited 'bout bein' in yer firs' year?" he asked.

Lily nodded happily.

So they began the journey across the lake.

It was very exciting to Lily, although Draco thought differently.

"Ugh! This is so stupid! I don't know _why_ the first years can't just take the carriages like everybody else." Draco repeated for the umpteenth time.

"I think it's kind of fun." Lily retorted.

"Oh come on! My dad told me the rest of the kids get to go up to the school in horse_less_ coaches! AND we have to sit here and get soaked. Not to mention that great oaf is the only thing protecting us in here."

He looked around nervously.

"My dad said there was a giant squid."

Lily glared at him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Hagrid's _not_ an oaf."

"Who? Oh- you mean that bloke?" he asked; inclining his head in Hagrid's direction.

"_Yes_, I mean Hagrid."

"Well, he is too! He's so huge, he must have swallowed a bottle of Skele-grow or something when he was younger... which is only a sign of stupidity. I mean, have you ever seen someone so huge?"

"No, but he's really, really nice and he's my friend."

Draco looked taken aback for a moment, but then he quickly recovered.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you've been to Hogwarts already haven't you?"

"Yes. Every single year for as long as I remember."

"Wow... being Professor Snape's daughter must be really nice," Theodore cut in.

"Oh, it is."

"You... you don't look a thing like him though. You must look like your mother, huh? I've never met her..." Draco answered.

"Well you wouldn't have."

"Why not?" asked Theodore.

"I- never mind."

"But-"

"_Never mind_."

"Fine."

Water sloshed over the side and sprayed Draco; drenching him.

"Ugh; gross. This is so stupid."

"What house do you want to be in?" Lily asked.

"I'm gonna be in Slytherin." answered Vincent.

"Duh," Draco retorted.

"Yeah. Me too." added Gregory.

"Obviously, I'll be in Slytherin too. If I didn't... well, I don't know _what_ I'd do. Leave, probably." Draco put in.

"Yeah, me too." Theodore agreed.

They all looked at Lily.

"Well - er - it's pretty obvious what house I'll be in. I mean, my father's the head of Slytherin for goodness's sake! I've never really considered anything else. But - why d'_you all_ want to be in Slytherin anyway?"

"Well _I_ thought it was obvious," Draco answered, "That's the best house to be in isn't it? Almost all purebloods."

Lily shifted uncomfortably. She had met Draco a few times when they were younger, but he didn't know any details about Lily's past. He believed her to be Snape's biological daughter. So did much of the wizarding world.

"What about Gryffindor?" she asked. She had always admired the Gryffindors, even though they were enemies with Slytherin.

"What about it?" Theodore asked.

"Well, what if you got in Gryffindor?" she asked, entertaining the notion.

Draco snorted.

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Oh. Right. But let's just say, for the sake of argument, you got into, say, Hufflepuff. What then?"

"I already said it... I'd leave. Especially if I got into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

"But not Ravenclaw?"

"Well, I'd hate it, but I think I'd stay. Being smart has advantages. Being in Slytherin has more advantages.

Slytherin is by far the best house to be in."

"Yes, I know. I was just saying..."

"Yes, well, that doesn't matter right now... we're almost to Hogwarts. I'm going to be the best in our year of course. Well, I may have some competition from you Lily." He smiled.

She smiled back.

"Yeah right! I'll so beat you! Bet you I'll be a prefect and Head Girl and everything!"

"You wish. You know, my father said that prefects aren't chosen until fifth year, and head boy and girl; seventh."

"Oh yes, I know that. But, I will still beat you Draco Malfoy."

"Sure..."

"Hey!" Gregory suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" asked Lily and Draco together.

"Isn't that the shore? And that Hogwarts?"

He pointed into the distance where Lily could just make out the outline of the Hogwarts castle from the little light the laterns provided.

"Oh I'm so excited! I'll actually be able to magic!" Lily laughed.

"Plus, I'm absolutly starving. This is taking forever and we've still got to be Sorted before we can eat. This is so stupid."

Lily supressed rolling her eyes with great difficulty.

"It's not that bad," she said, though her stomach chose then to grumble loudly.

Draco smirked.

"Not the only starving one am I?"

"Guess not," Lily smiled.

More water sloshed over the side of the boat, this time drenching them all.

Lily laughed at the look of contempt on Draco's face.

His face softened a little; but that was all.

**Author's Note: Please review!!**


	6. Being Sorted

**Disclaimer: I took some quotes right out of the book from here on... enjoy!**

The first years waited out in the entrance hall nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are..."

But Draco inturrupted her, whispering so only Lily could hear, "Yeah, yeah, we already know all this! Lily, d'you know who that is?"

"Yes, of course. That's Professor McGonagal." She shrugged. Draco looked a little put down.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you've been here before."

Lily stifled a laugh.

"A couple of times, yeah."

"Well, are you ready to get into Slytherin?"

Lily's grin grew; along with Draco's.

"Yeah. It's going to be great."

Only, inside, Lily wasn't so sure. Of course, her father was head of Slytherin house, so really she'd have to be in Slytherin... right?

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left.

Draco spoke up suddenly, "You know Lily, I'm positive I'll get into Slytherin. I have to. My whole family was in Slytherin. So I'll get in. Yes. I'll get in."

Lily noticed that he seemed to almost be reassuring himself as much as her.

"I'm sure you will, Draco."

Draco gasped. He turned it into a cough at the last minute.

"Look! It's the ghosts!"

Indeed, 20 or so of the school's ghosts rushed through the wall.

They were talking to each other.

Lily beamed at them. Draco looked like he was trying very hard not to look frightened.

"Look here, Lily. Nothing to be scared of. They're just ghosts. Can't hurt you. My dad told me all about them. That stupid fat one there is Hufflepuff's ghost the Fat Friar."

"I know the Fat Friar. He's very nice."

Draco snorted.

"Nice? May be, but no one cares about that."

Lily scowled.

"I do," she said defiantly.

"Well some people do then," Draco added hastily, "But not many. You're just too good Lily. You know that?"

Lily smiled thinly.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall said. She'd reentered the chamber whilst Lily and Draco chatted.

"...and follow me."

Lily was nervous. Though she'd been in the Great Hall before, she'd never been Sorted before.

_I'll get into Slytherin_. She told herself. _There's no need for me to consider the other houses... it'd just be a disappointment._

The Great Hall looked the same as always. The bewitched ceiling that Lily so loved was up there... welcoming her as it always did. She smiled up at it and felt a little bit more realaxed.

And then the Sorting Hat started to sing.

It was a song about the houses of Hogwarts. Everyone applauded as soon as it finished.

Draco was deathly silent.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails fell out of the line. She put on the hat. It slipped all the way over her eyes. A moment of silence and then...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers and applause.

"Bones, Susan!"

Susan was sorted into Hufflepuff too. Then Terry boot was put in Ravenclaw. Then Mandy Brocklehurst joined him. After that Lavender Brown was Sorted into Gryffindor. Then Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin.  
_Hmmm._ Lily thought. _A roommate of mine. She doesn't look very nice._

Just then Justin Finch-Fletchley became a Hufflepuff.

"What a stupid name," Draco whispered scornfully.

Lily shrugged; not paying him any mind.

Eventually, Draco's name was called.

He staggered forward; trying to look all high-and-mighty. The hat barely touched his head before he was Sorted into Slytherin. He looked immensly pleased with himself. Lily was happy for him.

_Yes!_ She thought. _At least Draco's in my house_.

Then, latter, Harry Potter's name was called.

Lily studied him intently.

It was the Harry Potter!

Her thoughts were echoed in whispers across the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The sorting hat was placed on his head. A little bit later and...

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted.

Lily sighed inwardly. She had hoped to be in the same house as Harry Potter. He was a subject of absolute fascination to her. How had he done it? How had he escaped the dark lord?

Lily laughed when two identical redheads on the Gryffindor table started shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

There were only four more people to be sorted.

Despite knowing where she was going to end up, her stomach was in knots when she sat on the stool.

"Hmmm," Said the sorting hat in her ear.

"You're relatively easy to place. Smart, yes. Plenty of talent... hmmm. I do think it'll have to be..."

He paused.

_What? _Lily thought. _Where?_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_What?_

**Author's Note: Please review!!!**_  
_


	7. The Feast

_Gryffindor?_ No way! _How_...?

Lily gripped the side of the stool; too stunned to do anything.

She had been _positive_ she'd be a Slytherin.

Lily looked up at Snape.

The Gryffindor table was applauding politely. Nobody was cheering, but a lot of people were whispering or gasping all through the Great Hall.

Lily didn't care.

To everyone looking Severus Snape, it seemed he was just surveying the Great Hall with a cold indifference. Lily saw differently. Only his eyes reflected hurt and sorrow. Lily felt as though she'd let him down.

How could she be in Gryffindor?!?

It wasn't fair!

Her ''father" was head of Slytherin! Draco was put in Slytherin! Lily_ had_ to be in Slytherin! This was horrible! How could it have happened? Snape had been telling Lily since she'd found out she was witch that she'd make an exceptional Slytherin.

Lily didn't care about the shocked murmurs and only half-suppressed giggles. She felt terrible.

But then the whispers were no longer heard; people were muttering, yelling across to other friends, or just talking normally.

"Whoa! Fancy that! Snape's kid didn't even get into Slytherin!"

"Bummer for Snape, then."

"Who cares?"

"Ha! Snape is _so_ mean. He had this coming!"

"Hey that's the kid in Potions all the time isn't it?"

"Yeah, Snape's kid."

"Ouch."

"You'd think she'd of gotten into Slytherin"

"No kidding!"

"Miss Snape, if you'll be seated at the Gryffindor table, please..." Professor McGonagal said; taking the Sorting Hat from Lily.

Had Lily just seen a triumphant gleam shine in Professor McGonagal's eyes? Why? Perhaps it was only a trick of the light. Or maybe she'd just been amused. At what though? This was _not_ amusing!

Lily stood up. She walked toward the Gryffindor table, her feet feeling about five hundred pounds whilst dragging across the floor.

She didn't know _anyone_ from the Gryffindor table. All the Gryffindors had always avoided her; she _was_ the daughter of the head of Slytherin, after all. Slytherin and Gryffindor were enemies... everyone knew that.

Lily only knew _Slytherin_ students. That was where she _should've_ been. Talking and laughing with Draco, completly excited at being brand-new Slytherins. But no. Because Lily had to be a stinking _Gryffindor_! Why?! The complete unfairness of the situation brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them back. There was _no way_ she'd show weakness after being subjected to such utter humiliation!

None of the students at the Gryffindor table made room for her.

"Excuse me," she said in a voice that barely escaped shaking as she stepped forward.

The twins with bright red hair she'd addressed snickered and moved closer to each other; not allowing her a spot.

She walked down the table and tried to join people a few more times; only to be met with similar hostility and some rude remarks.

"_Here_," a sixth year finally said, rolling her eyes and making room for Lily.

She sat down next to the girl and her cluster of friends.

"They can be such _jerks_ sometimes, but don't take it personally."

"Yeah, they're all just expressing their feelings toward Snape... not fair really. I mean, it's not like you _want _to be Snape's daughter! You didn't _ask_ for it!"

The boy laughed.

"I _do_ love being his daughter! He's the best father anyone could ask for!!!" Lily retorted indignantly. How _dare_ they insult Snape on top of everything else today?

This whole witch thing was looking pretty bleak.

One of the faces near her looked vaguely familiar.

_Oh yeah._ Lily thought.

One of the girls was a friend of the girl who's wand Lily had nicked the previous year.

Lily's face burned. It wasn't a big deal anyway. No one _knew_ it'd been her. There had been suspicions of course... _Beside's_, Lily thought. _I'd left the girl's wand at her table the next day. She couldn't have gotten into too much trouble._

"So, Lily. You're Snape's _adopted_ daughter right?" another girl asked.

Lily nodded.

The girl let out a low whistle.

"Everyone just kind of assumed you'd be in Slytherin then," said another student.

Lily just shrugged. She'd "just kind of assumed" she'd be in Slytherin too.

The students surrounding her watched the last of the Sorting while Lily mulled over her thoughts.

She had_ no_ Gryffindor friends. Did she have _any_ friends?

Draco was still an option, she supposed, but it'd be harder for them to be friends what with the Gryffindor-Slytherin competition. She located him at the Slytherin table. He was chatting amiably with Crabbe and Goyle; not even listening to the rest of the Sorting. He was obviously too busy gloating over his victory at being a Slytherin to even remember her. Maybe he wouldn't have been such a good friend after all. It's not like he'd had to do anything _special_ to be a Slytherin.

_Maybe it's because you're a muggle-born_, a tiny, unwanted voice suggested in the back of her mind._ But no! That shouldn't matter! _

_Yeah, but Slytherins are generally pure-blood, right?, _she argured with herself.

She angrily pushed the argument out of her head. She was _not_ a Slytherin. There was nothing she could do to change that. But _Gryffindor_? Why did it have to be _Gryffindor_?

Lily looked up.

The sorting had finished.

Professor Dumbledore was standing.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Lily smiled sadly. He said the same thing every year.

Then the plates in front of them filled up with food. Lily took only a little Yorkshire pudding and a single sausage. She wasn't hungry.

_Gryffindor!_ She kept thinking. _Why did I have to be in Gryffindor? Of all the houses I could have been in, it had to be Gryffindor!  
_

She looked over at Draco again. Now he was seated by the Bloody Baron. He didn't look to happy about it.

She felt sorry for him. Lily's eyes wandered down the table that she wished with all her heart she'd been seated at too.

About twenty students down from her, she knew, sat Harry Potter. She was filled with curiosity about Harry Potter. Would he be arrogant? He'd be in her classes.

Then Lily realized that the boy across from her was talking to her.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I just asked if you ever went to elementary school before. I mean, you're always here aren't you?"

"Yes... Father taught me to read and write and do arithmetic... if that's what you mean."

"Wow. Was it torture to grow up with Snape?" asked another boy.

Lily frowned.

"Shut up you prat! Did you _not_ hear her say that she _liked_ being Snape's daughter?" the sixth-year girl that had made room for her saved her again, "I'm Acacia, by the way."

"Thanks Acacia, but my answer is no. The opposite. Father is the most _wonderful_ father anyone can wish for!" She was starting to feel annoyed at these Gryffindors. Didn't they _see_ that already?

They all stared at her.

"What?" she asked defiantly.

"Snape? Ha! Snape: a good father? You can't be serious!"

Then the desserts appeared on the table. Lily hadn't eaten any real food at all.

"Well I _am_ serious!" She said. She didn't even try to conceal her irritation at these stuck-up snobs.

Lily's stomach grumbled. She reached over and took some ice cream, 2 jam doughnuts, and a chocolate eclair. Defiance radiated from her every move. Who did these people think they were, anyway?

"Whatever." One girl said. She turned back to one of the boys.

"So how did you do on your O.W.L.s?" she asked him.

Lily turned away from the conversation again.

"I'm Katie Bell," said one girl, off to her right a bit, "and you can just ignore them."

"I'm Lily," Lily told her.

The girl laughed.

"I know," she said. She motioned toward the girl to her left, "and this is Leanne."

"Hi," Lily said.

"You already know Acacia."

"Yes."

Well, maybe not _all _Gryffindors were suck-ups.

She ate her deserts. Occasionally she joined in with the older girl's conversations; but mostly she just listened.

She had rather begun to enjoy herself, and she felt terrible for it. She was supposed to feel terrible. She was letting her father down _more_ by liking Katie, Leanne, and Acacia. She was supposed to be _miserable_.

Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Lily frowned. What did he mean? She'd been in that corridor times; there was nothing dangerous in there. Unless the punishment for being there was death. That was a little harsh though. Perhaps it was a secret. Ohh, wouldn't that be fun to figure out!

Lily's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

Then she caught herself. She was _not_ supposed to enjoy herself!

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore finished.

He flicked his wand and a gold ribbon spun out of it, soared above the tables and transformed into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

So the school started to sing. Lily didn't need the words; she already had the song memorized. This was her favorite part of the evening.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot_,_"_ she sang in a happy tune with the rest of the school. The redheaded twins that'd snickered at her earlier were the last to finish to a slow funeral song.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore cried. He wiped his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Lily stood up.

"First years, this way!" said an older prefect. Lily followed him through doorways behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. The went up more stairs and then quite suddenly, Lily noticed walking sticks floating in the air in front of them.

"Peeves," the prefect said quietly, "...a poltergeist." Then he said loudly, "Peeves - show yourself."

A rude noise was the only answer he got.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" the prefect threatened.

There was a cracking noise, and Peeves appeared.

"Ooooooooh!" he cackled, "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He suddenly swooped at them. Every one of them ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" The prefect shouted angrily. Then he disappeared.

Finally, they all reached a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," the prefect told her. Then the portrait swung open and they all stumbled through the newly found hole in the wall. The prefect showed her and the other girls up a staircase to their dormitory.

Lily found herself at the very top of the staircase. Four four-poster beds with velvet curtains of a deep red color awaited them.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger," said a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Oh well- I'm Lily," Lily said, "Lily Snape."

"I'm Paravati Patil," said a girl with long black hair.

"And I'm Lavender Brown," said the last girl. They all picked the bed they wanted.

The bed was warm and comfortable. Lily didn't even think about not being a Slytherin as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: Please review!**


End file.
